


Summer and Winter

by MyriadQuiddities



Series: And Winter Covered the Star [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, also it's totally Natalia Romanova, bucky fell too and has a mission with natasha, i aM SHIPPING ALL OF THE SHIPS, steve exists but isnt in this part, you cannot convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier has met her before. She remembers, he does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer and Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559021) by [Shaish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish). 



> Based mostly on Chapter 9: Heart, the rain comes from Chapter 6: Strands.
> 
> Also influenced by this poem: http://elisabethhewer.co.uk/post/67594954528/elisabeth-hewer

There's rain in the

air

and the droplets can

be tracked down her

face.

With the glassiness of

her eyes,

maybe they're tears.

 

But then they focus and you can

remember

a rush of emotion

and maybe more is there

past the scalding cold

in your mind

 

gasoline fumes

rising off your skin (it's need, it's want)

and there's a whirr (maybe the

burn

of her will ease the cold)

and with a flicker of

fire

(only her hair, you remind yourself)

you're together.

 

and it's a wonder

you don't burn to the

ground under her touches

or melt to nothing

(how are neither of you ash?)

 

the burn is less

(it's not less, you think

just different, but

this burn is _**good**_ )

 

but you know

it can't last

 

because summer

and winter can

only exist

together

on other

sides of the

world.


End file.
